La punta de una saeta y los colores de la guerra
by Generall
Summary: [AU] Momentos fundidos en una era misantrópica, terraplenes de memorias excavadas. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Harry Ackerman. Actividad de Cumpleaños & Deseos del foro Cuartel General de Trost]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. (OC, que se exhibe es completamente mío)

 **Deseo de Harry Ackerman:** **«** Un Rivetra AU de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con un Levi como oficial del ejército alemán y Petra como enfermera de los Aliados.»

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personajes. Lenguaje soez.

* * *

Hombre, no sé realmente si esto es lo que tú querías, pero le he puesto a cada tecleo ganas, sentimiento y corazón. Pues ante tales tiempos, y siendo una situación tan complicada la que se vivía, me pareció que una historia realista era lo más apropiado. Lo que me nació hacer. De verdad espero que te llegue el sentimiento. ¡Feliz ya pasado cumpleaños, Harry!

* * *

 _«_ _Creo en la vida eterna de este mundo, hay momentos en que_ _el tiempo se detiene de repente para dar lugar a la eternidad._ _»_

 _ **—** **Fiódor Dostoievski—**_

* * *

 **La punta de una saeta y los colores de la guerra**

 _Rusia, 1942._

Una lluvia de misiles caía fuertemente, al principio era sólo una ligera llovizna, pero a medida que los segundos corrían se fue transformando hasta convertirse en un chaparrón que ahogaba todo a su paso.

Un baile había sido danzado minutos atrás, antes de la llegada de los aviones, podía decirse que eso había puesto las nubes negras, pero no, esas nubes estaban allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que sí podría atribuírsele a ese baile, eran los charcos carmesíes, las figuras que denotaban aporreados por emular unos contra otros.

Danza mortal. Se le conoce como lucha. Su apodo es estupidez.

Y todos, aunque se vieran distintos, sangraban por igual. La aduana de la muerte los aceptaba sin pasaporte ni revisión, porque adonde se dirigían los perecidos, no requerían de ninguna de esas cosas que les identificara. Ni por carácter, raza o religión.

La tormenta seguía, atronadora, avasallante.

Hormigón y carne entremezclado, un soldado de ojos viejos vuelve, un armario lleno de recuerdos, el tiempo se congela por milisegundos y le dan otra oportunidad.

La lluvia se detiene, el hollín cubre la ciudad, fósiles de vidas.

Su cuerpo está estropeado debido a los restos de adoquines y de casas que impactaron contra él. Pero vive que es lo importante.

¿De verdad es importante? Claro que lo es, dentro de sí lo sabe.

Abre un poco los ojos, tiene la cabeza enturbiada. Escucha el sonido del silencio siendo atravesado por la bulla de los soldados contrarios, quienes han parado el ataque y buscan entre los decesos de escombros, alguna posibilidad de vida.

Ellos gritan varias palabras.

Desconoce el significado, sabe qué idioma es.

Débil como está, no cree poder sobrevivir de todas formas, además, para qué lo rescatarían si hace un momento intentaban asesinarle. Él mismo había matado a muchos de los suyos. Aunque sabe por experiencia y por preparo que, desde el principio esto podía suceder.

Lo van a capturar.

Lo divisan, tiene la vista nublada, un dolor punza en su pierna derecha y parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

 _¿Dónde demonios estoy?_ , se pregunta. No hubo respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

Pero puede sentir cómo alguien lo levanta, cargado sobre un hombro; cada zancada era dibujada en su abdomen. La vista se le aclara un poco, cuando miró hacia su derecha —ya que era la única dirección hacia donde podía dirigir su mirada debido a su estado—, una gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida permanecían en el suelo. Uniformes de mierda. Niños machacados. Traga aserrín.

Exangüe, fuego y escombros eran dejados atrás con cada paso, por el momento.

Nuevamente, vuelve a perder el conocimiento.

Se sume en la oscuridad mientras que alguien lo transporta.

¿Tregua sin asedio? Dudoso.

Copos de cenizas se esparcen por la ciudad.

Y la guerra todavía persiste.

* * *

El campamento que utilizan como hospital se encuentra hasta el tope, aún así cada pocos minutos seguían llegando más heridos a los que atender.

El espacio es mínimo, (yuxtaposición por defecto) por lo que, los que perecían eran sacados de inmediato fuera de la tienda; se hallaban amontonados para posteriormente ser enterrados en prevención de una peste. En ocasiones, son incinerados, todo dependiendo de cómo sea el momento. En ocasiones, no hay tiempo ni siquiera de algo y miles de cuerpos florecen en medio de los campos.

Entra un grupo de soldados. Soviéticos. Traen un solo herido. Alemán. Se identifica más por su uniforme que por su rostro.

 _Proviene del bombardeo_. Lo saben las enfermeras. Lo saben los soldados. Que son hombres y mujeres.

—¡Ral, ven aquí! —llaman a una chica rubia y de ojos azules.

Todas la mujeres están atareadas: operan; cortan, cosen, vendan y dan unas palabras de aliento. A los suyos y los que no. Esta última sólo lo hacen algunas, las que ven desde un ángulo distinto o se han visto forzadas sobrellevarlo, a las que el rencor no les ha arrebatado ese pedazo de humanidad, esa parte de su alma. Porque hay algunas que son capaces de ayudar sólo en la corteza, si fuera por ellas, cortaban el problema de raíz. Pero si había algo que tenían las mujeres en el frente, las soldados, era lealtad a su deber.

La mayoría de los heridos gritan de dolor, otros piden favores como por ejemplo: «dígale a mi esposa... a mi madre, a mi hermano...». Y se esfuerzan por terminar la oración que empiezan. Algunos lo logran o otros no.

Varios hombres vomitan palabras soeces, maldicen a Hitler y amenazan a los alemanes.

La joven está uniformada. Es una enfermera de quirófano, es una soldado.

Ella termina de coser la herida que atiende y se acerca al hombre que traen. Sabe que lo tomarán como prisionero.

Indica que lo coloquen sobre una mesa que utilizan como camilla. Está muy magullado, pero la herida más fuerte es la que tiene en la pierna derecha, a la altura del fémur.

La sangre no para de brotar. Chorrea a mares.

Entiende que necesita una cirugía, por lo que llama a una compañera para que traiga los utensilios con que se las han empañado.

Es normal que cuchillos filosos hagan de bisturí. Que sencillas cierras para cortar madera, sea con que amputen. Que alguna aguardiente fuerte que sirva como Alcohol antiséptico. Porque en muchas ocasiones no se encuentran abastecidos y tienen que hacer sus propios instrumentos.

Él está inconsciente. A continuación hace uso de sus habilidades; evalúa y se da cuenta que la vena femoral fue atravesada, asimismo el músculo. Por lo tanto sustrae los restos de hormigón y comienza trabajar.

Detiene el sangrado, consigue poner todo casi como antes, casi.

Los siguientes minutos se extienden hasta la hora y pico. Fue difícil, pero no imposible.

El hombre estaba pálido y de antemano supo que iba a necesitar una transfusión, por lo que tuvo que donarle la de ella. Gracias al cielo que estaba inconsciente, eso hizo que todo el proceso de corta y une, fuera un poquito menos lidioso.

Ral, como hace poco fue llamada, cumplió con su tarea. Se limpia la cara y suspira sacando toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

De pronto, corrido el tiempo, el hombre despierta y empieza el verdadero propósito de esta historia.

* * *

Un martilleo en su cabeza. Los oídos le zumban, como un pitido, que decrece a medida que regresa.

—Mierda... —murmura el soldado alemán. Al abrir los ojos hace amago de moverse, el dolor le da una bienvenida. Sigue intentando levantarse. Torpemente consigue hacerlo, sólo un poco.

—Quédese quieto, si sigue moviéndose de esa forma abrirá la herida de nuevo, y me costó mucho cerrarla —Tiene suerte. La enfermera es amable, a pesar de que son enemigos a muerte.

Él, quien parecía haber estado absorto en sí mismo, fija la vista en ella. Nota que es guapa. Que no es alemana pero que habla su idioma.

Es irónica la situación; su aspecto físico es más alemán que el de él. De todas formas tampoco le da mucha importancia. No es por ello que entró al ejército.

Entonces es cuando nota qué tan inmundo está. Le entra pánico. Emergen pedazos de un pasado.

Suciedad.

Debe limpiarse.

De golpe se sienta y lo intenta. El cuerpo le duele. La pierna retumba. La última vez que estuvo tan sucio fue cuando...

 _Isabel. Farlan._ Los nombres hacen mella, dentro quema.

 _¡Carajo!_ Su repertorio obsceno está bien equipado.

—... Oiga en serio, tiene que tranquilizarse, de otro modo va empeorar su estado. ¿Me está escuchando? —Inquiere Ral.

 _Sólo las últimas dieciséis palabras._ Vuelve a ser él. Sereno y frío. Pero sigue sucio y, eso le es molesto.

Dos cañones verde oliva que propagan quien es en una sola mirada.

—Sepáralo de todos, hasta de los suyos —le ordena un oficial a Ral.

Eso le da a entender que el soldado alemán es importante. _¿Quién será?_

Ella hace lo que le ordenan, lo carga sola, (las mujeres en la guerra son tan fuertes como los hombres, o más) él sólo observa hasta que es depositado en el suelo, alejado. No hay mantas. Pero qué se puede esperar. Es la guerra, la maldita guerra.

Le palpita la herida.

—¿Tiene sed? —le pregunta la chica.

Él _sabe_ que es una chica; ni el cabello corto, ni el uniforme militar ni la cara sucia lo pueden esconder. Pero pocos en ocasiones lo notaban.

Claro que tiene sed. Asiente.

Ella busca un poco de agua, se agacha y tiene intensión de dársela a beber cuando él pone su mano derecha alrededor de su muñeca.

Ella se sorprende. Lo mira directamente. En automático. El corazón bombeando, cerebro oxigenando y pupilas dilatándose.

—No hace falta. Mis manos aún sirven —así que toma el pocillo donde está servida el agua, se lo saca de la mano a la chica con la misma mano que le sostuvo la muñeca.

Ella lo observa beber. Él quisiera saber lo que piensa.

La fugacidad de esa «paz» se deshace y se desliza por las grietas hasta converger; vuelve a la nada.

Llaman a la muchacha; han llegado más heridos. Antes de irse no se dicen nada con palabras, pues estorban a pesar del gran signo de interrogación que se asoma en sus orbes.

No es fácil todo eso.

Y la joven atiende a más soldados heridos, menos de la mitad se salvan, pero sus vidas siguen en riesgo. Las heridas son fatales, hace todo lo que puede. Y mientras ella y sus compañeras trabajan, de fondo se escuchan los cañonazos, cual sonata belicista en aquel momento.

Las tareas nunca se acaban y a Ral le asignan al alemán hasta que se le ordene lo contrario.

El resto del día transcurre dentro del rojo y el negro, saborea el gris del sudario y no sirve para epopeya.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana después de haber dormido casi nada, los soldados se levantan para cumplir con sus deberes, los cuales consisten en matar y sobrevivir, entre otras tareas. Así de simple, lástima que no fuera algo tan sencillo como darlas en palabras.

Fuera del campamento se cavan tumbas. Lo hacen puras mujeres.

Dentro es un mar turbulento de vejación reacio a irse; las muertes son cada vez peor, el dolor, la culpa y por sobre todo el odio, son incapaces de esfumarse. Son efímeros los momentos en que se puede compartir una sonrisa, una mirada que no se infundada por sentimientos que rasguñan las entrañas y el corazón.

Hay cerca de trescientas veinte personas vivas el campamento de la unidad, por los momentos. Incluido al prisionero alemán, porque tres de los cuatro que habían llevado han muerto, debido a las heridas que presentaban.

Las soldados soviéticas que componen todo el grupo sanitario están realizando ya sus labores. El comandante de la unidad entra y les ordena a las enfermeras y medicas que atendieron a los alemanes aún con vida reunirse con él, se le hace saber que sólo uno ha sobrevivido y por lo tanto sólo Ral permanece aguardando instrucción.

El comandante Nikolái Soloviev, el cual es su nombre, un hombre físicamente imponente al que la guerra lo hizo ser quien es; no duda en hacer lo que crea correcto para obtener la victoria ante Alemania. Su color de cabello es rubio blanquecino, ojos entre verdes y azules, había tenido la piel blanquísima pero ahora por la guerra estaba un poco más moreno.

Luego unos saludos formales, éste va directamente al grano:

—Usted se encargará de cuidar a este prisionero. Son órdenes, por lo tanto, soldado, espero que cumpla con su deber como anteriormente lo ha venido haciendo.

La joven, entendiendo de qué va todo, se resigna a obedecer. Es una orden cuidarlos, velar por su salud y todo lo que se les indique, hasta que llegue el momento en que ya no más. Además era algo que esperaba, por lo general eran las mismas enfermeras a las que se le adjudica el herido el primer día, que terminan como cuidadora del prisionero de guerra.

Ral va a ver a su prisionero, después de haber ayudado un poco a sus demás compañeras. Cuando llega a la parte en donde había dejado al sujeto, éste se encuentra despierto. Se ha quitado un trozo del uniforme que aún lleva y se ha limpiado él mismo; se nota porque cuando ella le operó no hizo mucho reparo en ello, fue más bien salvar su vida (a pesar de que la zona gravemente herida fue limpiada por completo). Eso le parece extraño, dado el flujo de las cosas.

Dijo buenos días en alemán y éste no respondió. Tan sólo se quedó en el suelo, mirándola fijamente, como preguntándose algo.

 _Ojos de antaño, cansados,_ piensa ella.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar el alemán de forma tan fluida? —Al fin preguntó él.

Ella se agacha y empieza a revisarle la pierna. En la noche tuvo que vigilarlo y sólo le dio fiebre unas pocas horas. El tipo era duro de roer. Había estado despierto todas las veces que fue a checarlo.

 _¿Tal vez porque pensaba_ _que lo asesinaríamos_ _durante la noche? No tiene sentido, ya que lo hemos salvado, pero..._

—En la escuela. Antes que comenzara todo esto —dice refiriéndose a la guerra, mientras limpia la herida e interrumpe sus pensamientos—. Venían muchos alemanes y nos daban clases. Me gustaban los idiomas, por lo que aprendí muy rápido.

Ella le miró para ver su reacción, él no mostró nada sin embargo. Tan sólo parecía de mal humor. Pero era la misma cara que tuvo desde que lo llevaron, incluso estando inconsciente.

Él no dijo nada respecto a la respuesta.

Después de haber terminado con la herida decidió ver los cortes de la cara. Tomó unas gasas y antiséptico y las limpió. Al terminar tenía dos parches: uno en la frente cerca del cabello y el otro en la mejilla izquierda. Una venda le cruzaba en la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que había recibido.

De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchó un repiqueteo. El tronar de las ametralladoras. Seguido de un _Boom_ que por un minuto dejó todo en silencio. Ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que era. Y entró un hombre llamando a gritos:

—¡Ral, prepárate que hay muchos de los nuestros heridos! ¡Unos alemanes intentaron agarrarnos desprevenidos, pero le hemos hecho huir! —el sujeto desapareció así como llegó.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y el alemán se imagina qué puede estar sucediendo, pero ya que no habla ruso, no sabe por completo lo que ocurre. Y antes que se marche le pregunta su nombre.

Y ella con una mirada determinada responde: —Petra Ral.

Desaparece dejando un rastro desvaído.

Durante unas dos horas que transcurren de forma tortuosamente lenta, llegan al sitio donde hay varios hombres y mujeres heridos; sin brazos o piernas, con las entrañas afueras, hay tanta carne y sangre a la vista que el rojo destaca. Los gritos son terribles, todo el mundo se mueve, y cuando las cosas se calman un poco, hay un montón de muertos.

Resulta que las Tropas de Reconocimiento Rusas sostuvieron un encontronazo con las Tropas Alemanas, éstas últimas intentaban un ataque sorpresivo, pero los rusos conocen mucho mejor el perímetro; están en sus tierras. Y aunque tuvieron bajas, hicieron retroceder a los alemanes.

Pero la pérdida es letal, corrosiva, demoledora.

Y en los rostros de los soldados, sólo hay desconcierto a pesar de que llevan un buen tiempo viendo eso. Viendo como el hombre ha perdido su humanidad.

Petra está bañada en sangre, no es suya, pero es tal la cantidad que parece que lo fuera. En el momento en que salió se dispuso a ayudar a los suyos a cruzar, aún en el proceso de toma y dame, entre el humo y los gritos, logró atravesar aquellas balas y esquivar golpes. Para cuando se disponía a salir de nuevo e ir a buscar a los demás, una compañera le dijo que los demás estaban muertos, que tenían que volver, y es ahí cuando se nota lo ensangrentada que está. Si alguien en ese momento le hubiese preguntado a cuántos de los suyos logró ayudar a regresar, ella no hubiese podido responder una cantidad, porque en realidad nunca se detuvo a contar, actuó por instinto, sólo recordaba que tomaba a uno y los arrastraba hasta cruzar, y así una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Las horas siguen transcurriendo, unas muchachas reparten un poco de comida, la mayoría están famélicos. Petra siente hambre, mucha hambre, no ha comido nada, pero tampoco puede tragar alimento, nada le pasa. Es como aserrín en la garganta.

Cuando le toca ir a darle una vuelta al prisionero asignado, ni siquiera se ha limpiado, de hecho todos los demás también están harapientos.

Lleva un tazón con algo parecido a sopa y un poco de agua.

Él alemán la mira, y si algo en esa imagen le impresiona o algo más, no lo demuestra, se lo guarda para sus adentros.

Ella se agacha y empieza a revisarle la pierna, es cuando nota que tiene las manos con tierra y sangre. Casi se desploma. Quiere desvanecerse, que la guerra deje de existir.

Pero no se desploma, tampoco se desvanece. Y la guerra, sigue presente.

Entonces molesta le grita al soldado alemán:

—¡¿Por qué hicieron esto?! ¡¿Por qué vinieron aquí, a invadirnos, cuando tienen su hogar!? ¡Los odio, los odio! —dice furiosa.

Pero lo ha dicho en ruso, no en alemán, y el soldado de todas maneras capta todo.

Él la comprende. Cómo no hacerlo después de haber perdido a todos los suyos. A los que una vez fueron su familia.

Así que la deja descargarse y se asombra de que no le golpee. Cuando ella se va calmando; al inhalar y exhalar, adrenalina descendiendo, rompe un trozo de su uniforme. Un pedazo de tela por la parte de uno de los brazos. El de la izquierda porque con el brazo derecho tiene más fuerza para romper. Ya rasgada la tela, toma un poco de agua de la que ella ha llevado y la moja, debido a la cercanía extiende su mano a rostro de la muchacha. Ella se queda estática. No comprende. El rostro no le queda completamente limpio, pero sí más decente a la vista, más ligero en peso. Entonces pasa a las manos, que son pequeñas, pero con muchas marcas; huellas de lucha. Hace más presión, porque con la sangre seca y la tierra, es más difícil.

Ella quiere preguntar: _¿Por qué?_ Y sus miradas se cruzan, se mantienen.

—Estás hecha una mierda —dice. Ahí su respuesta.

Y es verdad. Entonces cuando él deja de limpiar, ella le pregunta:

—¿Quién eres?

—Un asesino.

—Desde la guerra, todos somos asesinos. Pero no pregunto eso. Pregunto que de verdad, quién eres. Tu nombre al menos.

—Levi.

—¿No tienes apellido?

—Ackerman —medio gruñe.

Desde ese día empezó su amistad. Quién lo diría, una soldado rusa y un alemán de amigos en pleno apogeo del holocausto.

Hitler y Stalin se mueren de sólo imaginárselo, pero en sus mentes, sólo hay espacio para unas palabras que hacen eco : Poder. Enemigos. Matar. Guerra.

Carecían de humanidad desde antes de comenzar ese hecatombe y decidieron arrastrar a todos con ellos.

* * *

Los días han sucedido de forma parecida, lo único que cambia es que los muertos son otros. Pero los vientos son los mismos.

Una mano con más poder mueve los hilos. Y al comandante Soloviev, le rechinan los dientes porque tiene que acatar las órdenes, cuando le habría gustado triturar hasta el último de sus huesos. Pero es un tipo de control, y por eso hace bien su trabajo. Eso y porque sabe manejar a los soldados.

Petra y Levi conversan cada que ella debe ir a atenderle. En realidad, ella es la que más habla, pero no tanto como para atosigar. Él está mucho mejor, tiene suerte de que no hubiera gangrena en su caso, puesto que la mayoría de los heridos o morían así, o les amputaban por ello.

La unidad se ha movido constantemente, ya que ningún lugar no es seguro. Y el comandante le dice a Petra que va de traslado a un hospital de verdad, no es que aquel no lo fuera, pero entre uno de campaña y el fijo, hay marcadas diferencias.

Aunque se vive lo mismo.

—¿Por qué se me traslada, camarada comandante? —Inquiere ella.

—Usted va a ir junto con el prisionero alemán a Stalingrado. Allá les esperan nuevas órdenes, soldado Ral.

Y el comandante habría querido decirle que si fuera por él no la enviaría a ese lugar, le tiene algo de cariño. Pero no lo hace.

Así son las cosas en la guerra, al frente, se aceptan sin conocer del todo a lo que se va. Además, por una sola razón, ella no rechista la orden.

Esa noche cuando Petra va a echarle un vistazo a su prisionero, lo encuentra igual que siempre; despierto.

Conversan.

Hablan sobre las nuevas órdenes. Sobre la gente, el miedo y la situación en que están.

La camaradería es a lo que más se apega la gente en la guerra, sin importar los lados, está como lluvia, los empapa a todos.

En los días que llevan como enfermera y paciente, han surgidos muchas pláticas, sin embargo tampoco es que se han desnudado sus almas por completo, hay cosas que, por más que se deseen decir, no logran salir de la garganta, la lengua se tropieza bloqueando el paso, y las palabras se quedan atrapadas en la epiglotis.

Pero hay cosas, que salen a relucir, se vislumbran en la cara, como sudor resbalando.

—¿Cómo es Alemania? —al fin da el paso para preguntar.

—Igual que el resto del mundo, creo, pero no he estado en todo el mundo. Si me preguntas por las ciudades o pueblos, tienen sus partes bonitas, pero también sus fealdades.

 _Proviene de la parte fea._ Se dice ella.

»¿No me vas a preguntar lo que de verdad quieres saber? —pregunta él con suspicacia.

Ella agacha la cara, luego la sube y asiente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —no pestañea.

—Venganza. —Dice lacónico.

Permanece estoico.

Ella no entiende y formula unas nuevas preguntas pero que derivan de la misma primera.

—¿Venganza? ¿Hacia quién? Son ustedes los invasores.

Petra tiene el ceño fruncido.

—No tiene que ver con ustedes realmente. Más bien con los míos —dice unas palabras obscenas y luego continúa—. Yo entré al ejército a la fuerza, pero me quedé para asesinar a un bastardo que masacró a mis compañeros.

Levi recuerda entonces a sus amigos, sus hermanos, Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church, a quienes asesinaron los mismos alemanes por el hecho de luchar para sobrevivir; pues mataban a los suyos, a los nazis. Pero sobre todo, por convivir con Judíos. Resulta que en la calle o cualquier lugar, los nazis diferenciaban. Ellos tenían un lugar donde resguardarse, lo mantenían muy aseado, Levi no soporta la suciedad, pero debido a las circunstancias, ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo en algunos momentos. En ese entonces, ellos asesinaban para ganarse el pan y por su supervivencia. Les pagaban por asesinar a los soldados alemanes. Gente con poder, gente que conseguían el poco dinero entre todos hasta reunir una buena paga. Aquello era algo sumamente peligroso. Pero ellos estaban en forma, desde muy pequeños habían tenido que apañárselas para lidiar con ese mundo, y lo que no te viene al nacer lo aprendes al vivir, en la calle te moldeas. Además de que habían logrado obtener armas y las cosas iban cada vez mejor. Hasta aquel fatídico día en que los atraparon. Decidieron dejar a Levi vivo y matar a Isabel y Farlan. Lo hicieron frente a sus ojos, la sangre de ellos dos cayó encima de Levi. Al principio iban a dejarlos con vida y meterlos a los tres al Ejército Alemán, pero no pasaron la prueba. Habían unos chiquillos en su escondite, resulta que eran Judíos. Un niño y una niña, apenas si tenían seis años. Intentaron forzar a Farlan y a Isabel a matarlos, como sabiendo que Levi sí podría llegar a hacerlo, lo dejaron aparte. Y fue así. Por lo que los destrozaron a metralla viva. A los niños también. Se llevaron a Levi y lo obligaron a convertirse en uno de los suyos. Como a la mayoría. Pudo haberse fugado gracias a sus excelentes habilidades, pero se quedó para acabar con el sujeto que dio la orden. Y como una treta, el tipo fue destinado a Rusia, por lo que siguió ese camino.

»En Alemania hay muchos que no desean combatir esta guerra —prosiguió—, que no tienen nada que ver con esto, más bien son asesinados por estar en contra de ello. Forzados a aceptar lo que se les impone. Luchar es algo que se debe hacer, de otro modo te mueres. Aún si la guerra termina, muchos seguirán luchando.

Y lo dice por experiencia propia. Levi perdió a su madre siendo muy pequeño y con ello la fe en las personas, la recuperó con el tiempo, pero es receloso, vivió cosas que ningún ser humano debería sufrir a tan joven edad, se enfrentó a muchas adversidades, que en vez de debilitarlo, por el contrario, lo hicieron quien es hoy.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, sin incomodidad.

Finalmente que Petra dice algo.

—Tengo que escribirle a mi padre. Es el único que me queda.

 _Tienes suerte_ , piensa él.

Entonces ella se levanta, tiene una carta que escribir.

Y antes que ella se marche, se dan una mirada de _gracias por responder_ y _gracias por escuchar_.

Y sin notarlo, Petra en su carta, habla de Levi.

* * *

Un tren patina cargando gente en su largo estómago.

Levi y Petra van abordo. Junto a ellos tres de los soldados más temerarios de la unidad de la que se alejan.

Por si acaso.

El resto que viaja también son del gremio, algunos con más o menos tiempo sirviendo. Caras flacas, sueños gordos.

Pesadillas sin anestesia los acechan cuando duermen. Una de muchas cosas que tienen en común.

Una panorámica multipaisajista, el verano se marchita y el otoño se prepara.

No hay percances en el camino, llegan a Stalingrado. Un lugar que asegura muertes.

Todos los lugares por donde había transitado la unidad de Petra eran una belleza en comparación a aquello. Y eso que era de horror.

Le dan la bienvenida con mucha formalidad, pero al cabo de dos minutos la mandan a trabajar.

Levi y ella se separan, un hasta luego con miradas. Un adiós nunca dicho.

Las horas pasan y Petra ha atendido cientos de personas, Levi por otro lado, está siendo «tratado», su cara tiene tantos hematomas como las construcciones de la ciudad.

La conversación con los rusos no va bien. Con sus puños fenomenal. Los nudillos le besan cada recoveco con ganas.

Entonces de pronto lo dejaron, así nomás, de la nada, hablaron entre ellos, voces gruesas, se sabía sólo unas pocas palabras. Ninguna eran bonitas.

Y a lo lejos, un susurro, el cantar de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Letal y brutal son dos palabras que apenas describen lo que se vino.

Las edificaciones se desmayan, la tierra truena.

Petra que está cociendo a un pequeño de unos siete años, se le queda la aguja en la mano, de pronto todo el mundo grita y poco se entiende, han traído muchos heridos que son soldados de la Milicia Popular, cuando empieza el ataque, hasta los amputados se lanzan de sus camas. Se arrastran por el suelo, como si nada les doliera. Las ganas de sobrevivir los mueve.

Entonces, toma la riendas de sí misma, y con los fusiles tronando, las bombas reventando; empieza a trasladar a los heridos, nada parece zona segura, pero halla un lugar recóndito, fuerte, donde no llegan los cañonazos, y ahí en esa cueva los mete. Cuando ya no queda nadie a quien trasladar se da cuenta que ella sola ha cargado con más de cien personas, tal vez justo cien, quién carajos podía saber. Cuerpos sin vidas están desperdigados, afuera es aún peor, es como una neblina gris; son las partículas de hormigón flotando.

Sale corriendo, ve a unos heridos que se arrastran, llega hasta ellos, son cuatro. Uno se está muriendo, le han dado en el pecho, sangre brota de su boca y convulsiona hasta que se va. De los tres que quedan dos le ruegan que les ayude, el otro le suplica que lo remate; está muy herido en ambas piernas.

Entonces se acuerda de Levi, a su mente llega la imagen de un tipo con cara amarga, unos gritos la emborronan hasta hacerla desparecer.

Los soldados.

Los soldados.

Quedan dos el otro se suicidó, un pedazo de acero filoso cerca, justo en la carótida. Su propia bayoneta.

Petra Ral, con su 1.58 de altura, sus 55 kilos y un valor inquebrantable, se acomoda a ambos soldados a cada lado, sosteniendo el peso de ellos y todas las armas que cargan se dispone a cruzar en medio de balazos, los segundos, los minutos, parecen muertos, congelados. Ve cómo unos hombres se golpean a bayonetazos, un anciano cayendo, Stalingrado marchando. Hay un tanque cerca, un soldado está atrapado pegando gritos horrorosos. Con el corazón martillando y miedo punzando, Petra logra cruzar la carretera, cae con los soldados en una esquina vapuleada.

—¡Gracias, hermana, gracias! —dice uno gimoteando.

El otro permanece callado. Como muerto en vida.

Ella otea a su alrededor, acomoda a los hombres, los sienta contra la pared y les dice que aguarden allí. Pero antes toma un fusil de francotirador y empieza a dispararle al enemigo, sigue buscando más heridos. Mientras corre ve unos cuerpos masacrados, son unas muchachas, nota.

Corre hacia una esquina donde ve las espaldas de unos soldados disparando, llega hasta allá y resulta que son las enfermeras, que viéndose en la situación, tomaron las armas al igual que ella.

Esa tarde del mes de agosto, Petra pierde su vida, pero los suyos, hacen retroceder a las tropas nazis, Levi dentro del alborto logra fugarse, todavía tiene problemas con la pierna, aún así puede. Pasa desapercibido con un uniforme ruso, cuando camina por una acera maltrecha y ensangrentada, con cuerpos desperdigados, la ve.

Sus ojos abiertos, sin ese brillo vital del que carecen los muertos. En su rostro la sorpresa fue lo último que sus facciones grabaron.

Se queda parado unos pocos minutos, mirándola fijamente, a aquella mujer que le había salvado la vida, aquella mujer con la que en poco tiempo pudo hacer un vínculo sin importar los lados.

En ese momento, sus ojos envejecen más, guarda todo en un baúl interno y se dispone a marcharse.

Logra retornar a Alemania, conoce a un sujeto llamado Erwin y mueren después de intentar asesinar a Hitler.

Su nombre evanescente en la historia, imborrable de aquellos días pintados en lienzos de lucha.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«No había cielo ni tierra. En ese momento, sólo el oscuro brillo color ámbar de la luna seguía presente, una débil luz que bailaba y cambiaba de lugar como las llamas de un rabioso incendio.»_

 _ **Doce Reinos: Sombra de la luna, Mar de la tinieblas —Fuyumi Ono—**_

* * *

¡Hey!

Mil y un cosas quería decirles, al final casi todo se me ha ido al empezar a escribir, así que voy con lo que en este momento tengo:

Es un fanfic que se concentra en la faena de la guerra pero al mismo tiempo en los sentires, lo extremista de aquel tiempo, crueldades y tristezas pero con líneas no tan directas, que a medida que avanza se muestran. Libros sobre guerra hay de a montones, pero son especiales los que muestran cada ángulo de ella, y _Svetlana Alexiévich_ me mostró tanto con sus historias reales de _La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer_ , así como _Markus Zusak_ con _La ladrona de Libros_.

Curiosamente, la fecha de nacimiento de Levi (la cual concuerda con varios eventos pasados de importancia histórica), coincide también con una de las peores batallas de Stalingrado, el hecho ocurre en 1942, este lugar acogió los momentos más espantosos de lucha entre los soviéticos y los alemanes.

No pude dejar pasar el hecho de Erwin, en referencia a Rommel, me fue imposible no hacerla.

El OC, Nikolái Soloviev es un personaje al que le di nombre en referencia al escritor ucraniano Nikolái Gogol y al filosofo Vladimir Soloviev.

Espero que mis ganas y esfuerzos compensen cualquier fallo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
